It has previously been proposed to provide a coating of a hard, wear-resistent cover on metal tool bases, by melting-on or sintering-on a mixture of a metallic carbide, a metal alloy forming a binder, and a flux on the tool body, using an organic adhesive. The metallic surface to be coated with the carbide is first wetted with a shellac solution in alcohol, and is then covered with an intimate mixture of tunsten carbide and the pulverized mixture of a metal alloy. Thereafter, the powder coating is thermally sintered on the metallic surface.
The process as described requires auxiliary element, such as binders and adhesives besides the actual abrasive, or cutting particles of the tungsten carbide. The use of these auxiliary elements, binders, adhesives and the like substantially complicate the process, particularly when used under mass production conditions.